Fangirl
by Asumy
Summary: ¿Podrá Anzu, lograr que Yami se fije en ella? One-shot, POV Anzu.


No podía entender que era lo que sucedía. Hacía un par de días, bueno, para que mentir… Hacía varios meses que me venía sintiendo extraña.

Pero es que no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que se me acercaba me sentía… graciosa, por así decirlo.

Pasaba horas del día pensando en él, pero cuando lo tenía enfrente parecía una idiota… Es decir, muchas veces no decía nada… otras veces tartamudeaba…

En varias ocasiones me había dejado en ridículo. El simplemente sonreía y se iba con su grupo.

Muchas veces me daba la impresión de que lo hacía apropósito, y otras simplemente creía que el no estaba enterado de mi existencia.

No tenía ninguna clase conmigo pero lo conocía porque su hermano Yugi había compartido más de tres clases conmigo desde que éramos pequeños.

Todo el mundo pensaba que el y Yami eran iguales. Para mí no. Es verdad que son gemelos, y tienen el mismo cabello tricolor y bla bla bla… y aunque sus ojos son similares, había algo que los diferenciaba. Los ojos de Yami parecían más profundos, mas serios, más maduros… además siempre sonreía de una manera exquisita que me hacia derretir…

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema… ¡No son nada parecidos! No importa que el mundo entero me crea loca por decir, no afirmar, lo que para mi es una obviedad.

Una vez, perseguí a Yami un poco por los pasillos. Mi plan era que al escuchar pasos detrás de el se diera vuelta, me viera y me saludara, Por supuesto no funciono. Nunca se dio vuelta.

Hubo un día en el que lo vi almorzando solo. Sin dudar aproveche y me acerqué. Él me sonrió y me dejo un espacio. Ante esa acción mi corazón latía como loco. Me senté, pero el no decía nada… siempre fue un muchacho de pocas palabras, yo era incapaz de soltar una palabra… tenía miedo de decir alguna incoherencia y asustarlo.

Después de unos momentos, comenzó a hablarme. Me habló de cosas sin importancia, como exámenes, que profesor tenía en tal materia… en fin, cosas triviales. Pero nunca mirándome a los ojos. Vale decir que esto último me decepcionaba y estaba a punto de desistir, alejarme y dejarlo solo (dejar de asustarlo) cuando el me miro.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y ¡se veía tan liindoo! ¡Kyaaa! ¡Es lo más lindo que vi en mi vida!

Creo que lo asuste con mi cara fangirl ya que en unos segundos después se excusó y se fue. Me sentí un poco mal, pero lo bueno era que tenía una hermosa imagen en mi cabeza.

Pasaron varios días y no me lo volví a cruzar. Quizás lo había asustado… o tal vez, le habían contado de aquella vez…

Esperaba que no.

Resulta que fue así… un día, en la clase de gimnasia, Yami había dejado su camiseta en un banco cerca de donde yo estaba. Durante un tiempo me quedé embobada viéndolo hacer deportes, pero luego una idea brillante llego a mi mente.

¿Por qué no podía "tomar prestada" esa camiseta?… estaba un poco transpirada pero nada que un buen lavado no pueda solucionar.

Espere a que nadie me viera y sigilosamente metí la dichosa prenda a mi mochila. Aclaro que no es robar. Algún día, cuando él este casado conmigo, la camiseta volverá a su dueño. Solo me estaba adelantando a los hechos.

Bueno, pero sigo contando, pasaron dos semanas y no lo vi ni siquiera una vez.

Pero después de ese tiempo, cuando lo volví a ver… pasó algo que todavía me cuesta creer.

Se acercó a mí. Me sonrió y me preguntó si podía acompañarme a mi clase. No dude ni un segundo y le dije que si. Ni loca desperdiciaría esa oportunidad.

Lamentablemente mi clase estaba cerca (demasiado, ¡maldita sea!)

Se despidió de mí y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo durante el almuerzo. Luego se fue con paso apresurado… llegaría tarde, supongo.

No me pude concentrar en ninguno de los periodos. Mi mente fantaseaba con sus palabras… es que es tan bonito… y su personalidad… tan valiente, tan responsable, tan…

El sonido de la campana interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Como pude agarre mis cosas. Estaba ansiosa por encontrarlo y por saber qué es lo que quería decirme.

Y ahí estaba. Parado al lado de mi casillero, sonriéndome. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Me miró por unos segundos… yo me sonroje, e hice lo imposible para no bajar la mirada. Iba a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me gustas mucho- soltó.

Estaba soñando. Bueno, TENÍA que estar soñando, ¿verdad?

Sin que yo alcanzara a reaccionar, me besó en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

No esperó mi respuesta… (Aunque era más que obvia)

Mi corazón, que ya latía rápidamente, aumento su ritmo, mi rostro estaba más que rojo…

-le gusto…- susurré incrédula.


End file.
